LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P8/Transcript
(Gientra is seen rushing toward Omega before she pounces him to the ground) Gientra: GOT YOU!!! Omega: Not so fast! (Omega's wrist sprays acid into Gientra's eyes, causing her to fall back holding her eyes) Gientra: GAAAH!!! WHAT THE?! Omega: Eat this! (Omega stabs Gientra through the chest before he lifts her up and throws her through a tree) Omega: Your rule ends today Gientra! Gientra: NO!! YOUR FALSE HOOD ENDS!!! (Gientra charges and starts to wrestle down with Omega. The other Defenders are seen battling the Slashers) Alex: If we're dealing with the Slashers, wonder what happened to Toad and the other elite soldiers of hers?! Ricochet: We're right here! (Ricochet and his team burst from the trees) Ricochet: The Queen sends her regards asshole! Toad: And now it's time for you to *ribbit*! (Ricochet and the other Targhul look over at Toad disappointed) Toad:....Sorry. Nora: Hey did I just hear the frog kid again?! Toad: Oh for god's sake... Tom: Oh good! If you guys are here. Then that means- (At that moment, the rest of the Defenders and they're allies arrive) Izuku: Sorry we're late! Ricochet: KILL THEM ALL!!! (The elites and the slashers all charge at the Defenders. Back with Ruby, she's checking on Yang) Ruby: Yang are you okay?! Yang: That damn Shade... I'm okay Rubes. Shade: Shame really.... (The two find Shade leaning against a tree) Shade: I like it when they die right away. (Ruby pulls out her scythe as Yang gets in a fighting stance) Yang: All right you. Time to settle this once and for all. Shade: You're still hurt from our earlier fight, and she's been avoiding our queen for quiet sometime, meaning she's tired. You both are EASY pray now. Ruby: Don't bet on it Shade. Shade: And you're low on rounds, which means you're about to lose your only chance. Ruby: Huh? Shade: Trust me, there's not a thing I don't know now that I've got this. (Shade reveals a single drop of blood on his hand) Yang: Blood? Shade: Your blood to be precise. By drawing the blood of my prey, I learn everything about them. Their life stories, their strengths, weaknesses and so much more. Yang: GNN! Ruby:.... Shade: That's right... And... I wonder... *Changes into Yang. Yang's voice* If we have a repeat of what happened before, do you STILL think you could tell the difference between us, "Rubes"? Ruby:...... Shade: *Yang voice* Well let's find out! (Shade pounces Yang as the two are hidden by a bush as they fight) Shade: *Yang voice* NOT AGAIN YOU ZOMBIE FREAK!! Yang: You're the freak you jerk! Ruby: Oh no. Shade: *Yang voice* Just wait till Ruby figures out your the faker! Yang: Don't call me a faker you faker! Ruby: This is not gonna be good when they come out of there... (Back with Omega, he and Ginetra continue their battle, slashing blades at each other) Gientra: You're getting sloppy Omega. Omega: Am I? (Gientra then puts her hand under her mouth before she blows a pink dust into Omega's eyes) Gientra: You are now. Omega: GAH!! Wha-What did you do?? What was that??? Gientra: What's wrong Omega? Don't you feel....tired? Omega: W-What do....you....mean? (Omega then falls to his hands and knees as he struggles to stay awake) Tenya: *gasp* Oh no, the dust! Uraraka: It couldn't do that before! Gientra: Previously, this attack only blinded the victim and cut off their hearing. But now that I've evolved, I decided why not just go with hitting an enemy while they're at their weakest?! (Omega falls to the ground as he feels his eyes grow heavy) Omega: Gien....tra.... Gientra: Time to die False King!! (Gientra is about to impale Omega when sudden Zulu, Pearl, and Foxtrot all block her blade) Gientra: YOU BRATS!? Pearl: Leave our father alone! Zulu: Yeah! You may have him down, but you've still got those next in line to deal with! Gientra: Then you will die with him! (Gientra smacks the kids away as Omega is seen slowly falling asleep) Omega: Kids......Dont' let....her win. Do it.......for......me..... Foxtrot: We won't let you down dad! Pearl: Charlie would never forgive us if we did! Zulu: Wish he was here right now, but let's do this for him and dad! Pearl and Foxtrot: YEAH! Gientra: I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR WHOLE BLOOD LINE!! *Charges* (Cut over to the Ricochet and the others as they fight against the Defenders) Erin: EAT THIS RICOCHET!! *Fires ice* Ricochet: Ha! (Ricochet blocks the ice and shatters it from his arms) Ricochet: It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me! Alex: Oh we can do more! Bakugo: You know it! Gunpowder: HEY!! (Gunpowder pounces Bakugo and hits him with an explosion) Gunpowder: How about you fight someone on your level you walking bomb?! Bakugo: OH YOUR DEAD YOU FAKE!! (Bakugo and Gunpowder start exploding at each other) Uraraka: Gravitor! Gravitor: Time for us to end this don't you think?! Uraraka: I think so too! Gravitor: Well, considering how useless our power is for combat, how do you supposed we'll solve this little predicament? Uraraka: Simple! *Takes a fighting stance* Gravitor: Oh ho little girl you have no idea how out matched you are in this regard! Uraraka: Don't be so sure. I defeated Spider Man once. Gravitor: You defeated Spider Man sure, but you've never beaten the most perfect race in the Multiverse! Uraraka: Then maybe this is my big break! Gravitor: Oh I'll make sure to give your head to Shade as a trophy kid! Uraraka: Then let's do it! (The two charge at each other. It then cuts to Toad who is seen crawling around in the bushes) Toad: Alright, once I get the chance to catch these kids off guard, I'm gonna pounce and rip 'em to shreds! ???: Really now? (Toad then turns to find Nora and Tsuyu behind him) Nora: You sure you don't wanna reconsider the comedian thing? Toad: AHH!! (Toad falls from the bushes and onto his back) Toad: Dammit not you again! Nora: Seriously killing humanity is over rated. EVERYONE loves comedy! Tsuyu: You really think he could be a comedian? Nora: Oh yes! I know funny, and he's funny! Toad: I mean......NO, NEVER!! Nothing you say will EVER convince me to leave my *ribbit* Queen! (Toad then realizes what he did) Toad: DAMMIT!! Nora: You see?! That is hilarious! Tsuyu: Hmm... I guess some people might find it funny. Nora: I know right!? Just imagine it, him on stage, hundreds of people in the audience and- Toad: NO!! I WON'T DO IT!! (Toad sits on the ground turned away from the two) Toad: I just want to impress my Queen. Tsuyu: Ribbit? Toad: I mean look at them! Gunpowder, Gravitor, hell I probably would be better at my job if I had a power related to blowing something up or something like that. But what can I do, all I do is choke people out with a tongue, that's it! Nora: Huh. Toad: Hell, you two might as well kill me at this rate. Not like I'm gonna be *ribbit* doing much. (Toad sits in silence as he watches his siblings fight the Defenders) Tsuyu: So, should we...apprehend him now? Nora: I don't know. He really doesn't seem to be in the mood to fight right now. Tsuyu: Yeah but he is still a killer. Nora: Hmmmm..... (Nora then walks up to Toad with Tsuyu as they sit next to him) Toad: *sigh* Now what? Tsuyu: You seem a bit stressed right now Toad. Toad: Oh gee, you *ribbit* think? (Nora holds back a laugh as Toad looks over at her) Tsuyu: Look Toad, don't you think that maybe this whole killing humanity thing is a little overboard? Nora: Yeah, you're clearly capable of much more than that! Toad: You really think so? Tsuyu: Well, look how far the Targhul in our group has come. Sammy's even going as far as trying to be a chef! Toad: Really? Tsuyu: Yeah. Toad: Huh, well what do you know.... Nora: You getting her now? Toad: Yeah, I think I am! Tsuyu: So you'll leave the Queen right? Toad: Oh you know it! Who needs her and those tools anyway when I can make a good living on my own? (Toad then stands up) Toad: Thanks kids! I think....I think I'll do it! I'm gonna run off and never return to those monsters! Nora: Yeah! Tsuyu: Go do what you want Toad. Toad: Yeah! And from this point onward, I'll make sure that no one sees me as a monster, but only as a *ribbit*! (The three go silent) Toad: I am going to let that one slide. Tsuyu: Yeah. Nora: Still funny no matter what! Toad:..... Tsuyu: Well what are you waiting for? Get out of here! Toad: But where will I go? Without a portal, I'm still stuck here! Tsuyu: Head back to town and find somewhere safe. Nora: Just try not to be seen by any other people. They might get the guards on you. Toad: Right. Thanks guys. Tsuyu: No problem. (Toad nods before he runs off into the woods. Ricochet is then seen as he looks over and sees Toad leaving) Ricochet: Hey! Where do you think you're going Toad?! Toad: Away from you guys brother! I'm done with our mother's crazy agenda! Ricochet: What?! YOU TRAITOR!!! (Ricochet goes to chase after Toad before he's frozen in place by Erin) Erin: So. You're really done huh? Toad: *Ribbit* Yes I am. Erin: Ah. Well good. Hide in town somewhere. We'll find you before we leave. Toad: Thanks. Bye! *Runs off* (Erin watches Toad leave before Ricochet tears himself from the ice and pushes Erin down) Ricochet: You've just made your LAST mistake girl! (Erin turns and fires an ice ball that Ricochet smacks away) Erin: Oh no. Ricochet: Now human, PREPARE TO D- (Ricochet stops in his tracks as he looks down at himself. He then coughs as a bit of smoke emerges from his mouth) Erin: Huh? (Ricochet then turns as he finds Jack standing behind him) Jack: Hey there. Ricochet: W-What did you- Jack: Gave you a little gift was all. (Jack's arm is seen lodged in Ricochet's back as it glows orange) Jack: Feeling hot? Ricochet: You.....You little- (Suddenly, Ricochet's chest explodes open as he screams in pain) Jack: Maybe in your next life, you'll learn not to touch my girlfriend you damn parasite. Erin: Aww. My knight in shining Vibrinum. Ricochet: *labored breathing* My life.......for The Queen..... (Ricochet's organs finally melt to goo as he falls forward dead. Jack then wipes his hand off on his shirt, staining it with Ricochet's blood) Jack: You okay Erin? Erin: Yeah, thanks sweetie. (Jack and Erin walk up to each other) Jack: You sure? (Jack looks until he finds a small scrape on Erin's arm) Jack; He hurt you! Erin: *Sees the scrape* What this? Its just a scrape, no big deal. Jack: You sure? Erin: Not like I was bitten or anything by him. Jack: If you're sure. Erin: I'd be more worried about that cloaking Targhul than any of them. Jack: Yeah....You are "you" right? (Erin rolls her eyes and then kisses Jack on the lips for a few moments) Erin: That answer your question? Jack: Yeah. Yeah it does. But where is the cloaking one? (Over with Ruby she's still looking at the bush, waiting for Yang of Shade to come out) Ruby: Come on.....Come on out you monster. (The sound in the bushes goes silent as Yang walks out) Yang?: *sigh* Finally got him! Ruby: You did? Yang?: Yeah! Turned him into a puddle back there sis! Ruby: Are you sure, cause- (Suddenly another Yang comes out the bush) Yang?: Ruby! Don't listen to him! That's Shade! Yang?: You were suppose to be a puddle damn it! Yang?: I'll turn you into a puddle you damn monster! Yang?: Ruby help me kill him! Yang?: No don't listen to him! I'm the real Yang! Yang?: She- No, IT is lying to you! Yang?: You're the liar here! Ruby: *Looking back and forth* I- Uh- This- Wait- Yang?: Ruby come on you know its me! Yang?: Please you have to believe me! I'm the real Yang! Ruby: *In her head* Shade has Yang's memories! He could know almost everything about her! How can I figure how which is which!? Yang?: You've got three seconds to tell the truth before I blow your brains out Shade! Yang?: I am NOT Shade! Yang?: You want me to prove it?! Yang?: Try me you damn zombie! Ruby: Quiet! (The two Yangs turn to face Ruby) Yang?: *whisper* Zombie. Ruby: I said quiet! Let me think! Gahh! How can I figure this out! (Ruby then looks at the two Yang's trying to think of HOW she could tell the difference. She looks at one of the Yang's and sees her metal arm) Ruby: *Gasp* That's it! Yangs: What's it? Ruby: Your arm! The real Yang has a robot arm! And she can remove to! The Targhul's might be able to regenerate, but I didn't hear anyone they could recreate metal as part of them! Yang?: Uhh, how can you be sure? Y-You don't know that! Yang?: What, are you scared zombie? Yang?: N-Not at all! I'm just excited from the reveal is all! Yang?: Then we shouldn't have a problem then. Yang?: Right. Ruby: All right! Remove your robot arm! Whoever has the real robot arm, is the REAL Yang! (Both the Yang's up what looks like they're metal arms, they grab hold of it with they're normal hands) Ruby: Ready.... Yangs:....... Ruby: And.....NOW!! (At that moment one of the Yang's instead rushes toward Ruby, gets behind and grabs her) Yang?: You think you're so clever don't you!? Ruby: No really. But hey it worked. Didn't it Shade? (Shade returns to his original form) Shade: Oh don't worry about that kid because you're still gonna die here! And nothing you do will stop me! Yang: Get your slimy hands off my- Shade: AH! One more step and I'll snap her neck! (Shade's hand wraps around Ruby's neck as he starts choking her) Shade: I'm gonna make this slow. It's the least you two deserve. Yang: You're not gonna get away with this! Shade: Oh I will! Once she's dead, I'll just replace her and her family won't tell the difference! ???: Really? Shade: Yeah real- Huh? (Shade looks behind him. He is suddenly punches in the face hard, causing him to let Ruby go. Yang sees the one behind Shade its Qrow) Qrow: Cause I'm her uncle. And I'd be able to tell if it was her or a fake. Shade:...... Yang: You're outnumbered Shade. Time to accept defeat. Shade: You are gonna have to kill me if you want me to stop. Qrow: Gladly. (Shade roars as he charges and suddenly, Qrow swings his sword, which transforms into a scythe and slices Shade in half) Shade: N-... No... Way. Ruby: *Panting* That's... That's my cool uncle. (Shade's torso lands on the ground as he looks up in horror) Shade: Dammit, my legs....! Yang: Looks like you're done for now. (Shade then begins to crawl away) Shade: Aww man come on please! Please have mercy, I-I won't hurt anyone else anymore you hear?! I swear, p-please! Qrow: After what you did? Not a chance. Shade: NO PLEASE! PLEASE I BEG YOU!! (Qrow's about to finish him off) Ruby: Wait! (Everyone looks at Ruby) Ruby:... Do you promise not to hurt anyone ever again? Shade: Y-Yes I swear! I'll go against my Queen's wishes from now on! I-I'll live in the woods where no one can find me! Ruby:.... Uncle Qrow? Let him go. Yang: Ruby are you crazy!? Qrow: You sure kiddo? Ruby: Yeah. We're Huntsman and Hunstress. Not killers. Qrow:.... *Scythe turns back into a sword as he puts it away* Get out of here. Never show your face around my nieces again. Shade: Yes okay I will, I will! Thank y- (Shade's body then jolts) Shade: Thank- (Shade's body jolts again before he begins seizing) Yang: Whoa what the?! (Shade then screams in pain before a small blob begins to erupt from his chest) Ruby: Whoa! (The blob crawls out of Shade's chest and falls onto the ground, revealing that he has reverted to an infant stage due to the damage) Shade: God......dammit..... Qrow: What.... The hel…. Just happened? Shade:.... I'm an infant again... Yang: Wait what?? Shade: My body took too much damage. And in order to survive, I'm forced to go back into my infant stage... (Shade watches as his original body reduces itself to slime) Shade: Well.....I might as well go find a Grimm to tear me apart. Qrow: I... Don't know how to deal with this. Yang: Aww. *Picks up Shade* Come here you. Shade: HEY! PUT ME DOWN BLONDIE!! Yang: You're not so bad when you're a cute little baby are you? Shade: DON'T CALL ME A BABY! Ruby: We should ask Miles and the others what to do with him after the fighting is over. Shade: Don't test me! I can still hurt you like this, I've done it to people before! Yang: Awww I doubt that! Shade: SHUT UP!! Yang: I think I'll hold on to you till the battle is over. Shade: I changed my mind! Kill me! Kill me please! Qrow: Sorry. I don't kill children. Shade: AHHHHH!!!! Ruby: Should we take him somewhere safer? Shade: You can take me somewhere safe by putting your boot on my head and crushing it. Please. Yang: Let's take him back to town. I imagine its safer there. Ruby: Yeah let's go. Shade: GAHHH!! (Ruby Qrow and Yang start heading back to town while Yang carries Shade there. Back at the battle with Uraraka and Gravitor) Uraraka: Wow.... You're something else huh? Gravitor: You know it! I'm perfect! Uraraka: Okay I wouldn't go that far with it. Gravitor: Are you saying I'm not good at what I do? Uraraka: No. But you could be a whole lot more. Gravitor: Ha! Trying to make me weak are ya!? I'll admit you got some good moves girly, but I've still got the edge on you! (Suddeny Gravitor shoots out tendrils that grab Uraraka) Gravitor: And now for the finisher! (Gravitor touches a nearby boulder, causing it to float up as he drags Uraraka underneath it) Gravitor: All I've gotta do now is drop that boulder, and when it falls you'll be nothing more than a puddle of flesh and bone underneath it. Uraraka: *struggling* GNN! *Trying to touch the Tendrils* Can't... Reach! Gravitor: Ha! You can try and touch me but you won't be able to do much! I am invinci- (Gravitor then feels something touch on of his tendrils before he sees Uraraka holding onto one wrapped around her) Uraraka: Got it..... Gravitor: NO!! (Gravitor suddenly starts flying upword which he starts taking Uraraka with him) Gravitor: Let me go! You'll kill yourself if you go through with this! Uraraka: Oh I didn't plan on it! Your grip has only loosened on me! (Uraraka then frees herself and falls onto the ground safely as Gravitor continues rising up) Gravitor: Oh no no no no NO!! YOU BITCH!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!! Uraraka: I don't think so. You're far enough up for some real pain. Gravitor: What??? !!! NO NO NO NO! Uraraka: *Puts hands together* RELEASE! (Gravitor then begins to fall from the sky) Gravitor: NOOOOO!!! (Gravitor lands on rotted tree trunk, causing him to be impaled on the sharp tip of the trunk) Gravitor:...... Uraraka: Sorry Gravitor… Gravitor: Heh... At least I died in service to the queen... And... By a worthy... Enemy.... Uraraka: Oh worthy huh? Gravitor: Best to die.....by the hand of the person......who got me....my......power....... (Gravitor soon dies due to being unable to regenerate his wound. His boulder also drops from the sky and onto the ground) Uraraka:...… If only things could have been different. Maybe in another time. We could have been friends. (Gravitor turns to slime as Uraraka goes to help out against Gunpowder and Gientra. Gunpowder is then seen blowing Bakugo away with an explosion before he walks up and grabs him by the neck) Gunpowder: WOOO!!!! Now was that an explosion or what kid?! Bakugo: I've.... Seen... bigger!! (Bakugo grabs Gunprowder's head and explodes him right in his face) Gunpowder: GAAH!!! (Gunpowder's face regenerates as he jumps back) Gunpowder: We should feel lucky kid! No other people can create explosions as big as us! We're the ultimate fighters! Bakugo: WE!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN SECOND RATE!! (Bakugo and Gunprowder to go at each other. Despite Bakugo's boast, he is clearly reaching his limits) Gunpowder: You're getting tired kid. (Gunpowder dodges Bakugo's attack before he grabs him by the face and blows him down into the ground) Bakugo: GNN!!! Gunpowder: Me on the other hand, I don't have to worry about that. Prepare yourself Bakugo, this fight is over. Bakugo: Damn you.... Gunpowder: No one's coming to help you. The Queen will slaughter your team and allies alike. And YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!! (At that moment however, Izuku comes in with a powrful kick to the head and knocks Gunpowder away) Izuku: Don't bet on it! Bakugo: Huh? (Gunpowder slides across the ground before he stands back up) Gunpowder: Ah, the hero wannabe shows his face. Izuku: No one here is a wannabe Gunpowder! But you, you're a villain! Gunpowder: Villain? No no, WE are the saviors of this Multiverse kid! We do what the Queen orders us to save the people! Izuku: So turning people into mutants is saving them? Gunpowder: You'll never understand how our mission works kid! Izuku: I don't need to understand. Its wrong! And this ends today! Gunpowder: JUST TRY IT!! (Gunpowder charges) Bakugo: *Gets up* STAY OUT OF MY WAY DEKU!!! Izuku: No wait Ka- Bakugo: DIE!!! (Bakugo hits Gunpowder with an explosion, but not before Gunpowder slashes Bakugo's arm with his claws. Gunpowder then flies back as his flesh boils from the explosion) Izuku: Huh? Bakugo: Dammit! Bastard cut me! Izuku: Kacchan look! You burned him! Bakugo: Hm? (Gunpowder is seen as his flesh slowly heals from the burns) Gunpowder: You bastard...! Izuku: Maybe if you hit him with enough explosions, you can burn him away! Bakugo: You know, that might just work nerd! Gunpowder: JUST TRY IT KIDS!!! (Gunpowder charges as Deku does the same. Bakugo focus his next explosion) Gunpowder: DIIIIIEEE!!!! (Gunpowder releases an explosion but Izuku dodges and delivers a powerful blow to the gut) Gunpowder: GAH!! (Gunpowder is launched into the air by the attack) Izuku: Kacchan, hurry! Gunpowder: Huh?! Bakugo: Die. (Bakugo releases a powerful focused explosion on Gunpowder) Gunpowder: GAAAAAAH!!!! YOU GODDAMN KIDS!!!! (Gunpowder screams and roars in pain as his body burns away from the heat of the explosion until the explosion fades away, only leaving behind ashes that fall from the sky) Izuku: Wow. Bakugo: Like I said... Not even... Second rate.... *Falls down and passes out* Izuku: Huh...Well, at least the elites are down and out. (Izuku looks over at Gientra as she throws Zulu and Foxtrot away. She then looks to see that her soldiers have all died) Gientra: What?! NO!!! Zulu: Looks like your children have failed you Queen. Gientra: You goddamn BRATS!!! Alex: Zulu move! (Gientra goes to stab Zulu before Alex pushes him out of the way, causing him to be stabbed in the shoulder) Alex: GNN!! Ashley: ALEX!! Gientra: Pitiful. (Gientra pushes Alex down before she prepares to finish him off) Ashley: NOO!! (Ashley runs over to help Alex before Gientra turns and bites down on Ashley's arm) Ashley: GAHAA!!! Erin: Mom! Jack: Oh no. (Gientra releases her grip on Ashley before she kicks her and Alex away) Gientra: You killed my family, and now I'm gonna take away yours. (Gientra goes to finish the two off before she's shot in the head by a blaster from Rex) Alex: Rex...? Rex: Erin, go and get your mom and brother out of here and fall back to the city! I'll handle this witch! Erin: What?! Rex: You heard me, now hurry! (Erin looks at Rex before she runs over and grabs Alex and Ashley) Ashley: Erin...? Rex: DOn't worry guys. We'll handle the rest. Gientra: A puny little soldier?! THE ULTIMATE INSULT TO THE QUEEN!! (As Erin takes Alex and Ashley back Rex faces her) Rex: This old soldier still has a trick or two left. Your majesty. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts